


Kings & Queens

by kgvision



Category: Bleach
Genre: The Olde Ways AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgvision/pseuds/kgvision
Summary: In a world where magic follows the whims of the stars, Rukia struggles to juggle tradition, family, honor, and freedom. Maybe if she adds in strength, the balance she searches for just might come to pass.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 11





	Kings & Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a story I have rambling around in my head. I write for myself as an outlet, as such I apologize if you are expecting prompt and timely updates, I do this only when I have the time and inclination. No flames please. I do not own Bleach.

**Kuchiki Manor – Vernal Equinox**

The crowd was murmuring around her, a low constant thrum in the background. Rukia was still only a few years adopted into the clan, but she had figured out almost immediately her presence was not welcomed. She wanted to shrink away - become so tiny and invisible no one would notice her - and she could perform the Divination Ceremony in peace, but she knew that would never be. Point in fact, due to her own history she was the second most talked about person in the garden at this moment; other than her adoptive brother Byakuya, the current head of the clan and most eligible bachelor/widower the clan could offer.

She had no doubts that maybe, MAYBE, five people were actually here for her today. The rest were present to make an appearance, and possibly maneuver their way into her brother's graces. Heads of lesser branches were looking to angle their sisters and daughters into the sight of Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. Men with large ambitions and mediocre talent were eager to pitch business proposals. And the gossip mongers would want to say they say firsthand how this presumptuous street-rat conducted herself in front of true nobility.

Standing at the forefront of the crowd with her brother, it was hard to gauge accurate numbers without turning around. Fidgeting, her brother would probably say, but there seemed no less than 100 nobles gathered in the private garden, with space aplenty for ten times that amount. Like all gardens belonging to the Kuchiki clan the grass was immaculately trimmed. The trees, shrubs, and flowers were arranged to lend an air of wild natural beauty, though in fact it was anything but, not with the amount of money Byakuya spent on landscaping staff. This particular garden housed at the center a large circular stone structure, with four interspersed openings tall enough for a grown man to easily walk through. These openings were covered in rolls of sheer silk curtains, light enough to blow gently in the late morning breeze, but layered enough to keep out prying eyes. Inside this shrine the Divination Ceremony would take place.

The ceremony always took place on the equinox or solstice following one's 18th birthday.

Internally, Rukia was thankful she wasn't born later in the year, she would hate to stand around in the heavy sunlight of the summer solstice while in her formal attire. No, the spring equinox was much more preferable. She was also thankful her new family had their own shrine, and the ceremony would take place on the privacy of their own lands. She did not want to disappoint her new elder brother in front of hundreds of strangers by coming away with a shallow repository of power, doing so in front of the clan representatives was going to be bad enough.

"I wonder how much she will receive?"

"If she is anything like her roots, we'll be lucky if she can even boil water."

"What an insult she has her ceremony here at the Kuchiki altar. This is a matter of family honor and history, she has neither."

"She looks like his late wife, I wonder what _other_ similarities he has found in the two of them."

Rukia heard the poisonous whispers echo around her and felt a flash of guilt for her previous wallowings of self-doubt, followed by a quiet burst of anger. How dare these people insult her at her own Divination Ceremony! These pompous aristocrats who never had to fight, bleed, and harden themselves just to scratch out a meager living. Her fists clenched, digging 10 crescent divots into her hands. She would not cower for them, she would not conveniently disappear; she would show them her resolve, she would make her brother proud, she would make sure they…

"Rukia." Came a cold baritone, jolting her from her thoughts.

She felt her back stiffen and hoped her face was schooled into an appropriately stoic expression. And just like that, with only a single word, the resolve she felt forming crumbled to ash and slipped through her fingers. Had Byakuya heard the vile whispers as well? If so, would he even care? "Yes brother?"

Byakuya stood impassively next to her, his taller frame dwarfing her petite figure. Standing side by side, they could easily pass for true siblings with their dark hair, porcelain skin, and fine features. He did not bother to turn to address her. "Today is your Divination Ceremony, all eyes are upon you and your conduct. Bear that in mind."

"Yes brother, thank you for your guidance." Rukia lowered her eyes to the ground, sufficiently chastised and ashamed.

Byakuya continued on "The Kuchiki family has a long history of strong Souls, but while the clan may have high requirements of you, you will find no such expectations from me."

 _"What is he saying? That he doesn't think I'll amount to anything?"_ Rukia thought aghast. It was well known that Byakuya Kuchiki had one of the strongest Souls, in fact his was a Royal Soul, a King's Soul. This was why he was named Clan Head at such a young age. There was hardly anybody else around who could complete with that kind of power. But to hear from her own brother, the one who adopted her in the first place, that he has little to no expectations of her cut deeply. Rukia drew in a slow breath to steady herself, "I understand dear brother, I shall do my best to gain favor with the outcome of today's ceremony, and not shame the Kuchiki name which has so graciously been bestowed upon me."

Her brother only gave a small "Hmm." which she hoped was of approval. Though not very noble-like from all the times she had done the same and come away with disapproving looks from the elders.

Following a thread of thought from their conversation, Rukia wondered just what kind of Soul resided within her and how much power she would walk away with today, mostly she mused on the power aspect. She hoped to end the ceremony with at least a medium sized amount, this would put her on par with the majority of the Kuchiki clan. But if she could even get slightly above that, the elders wouldn't have as much room to complain about her adoption since she could then be viewed as a benefit to the strength of the clan. It was nearly impossible to tell beforehand how much potential power one possessed, there seemed to be a correlation between the strength of the parents and that of the child, but those predictions did not always come to pass. With Rukia never having known her parents, her guess was as good as anyone else's.

The conversations died down as the silken cloth parted before the Kuchiki siblings, and out from the shrine walked the family's priestess on retainer. She paused before the pair of raven headed siblings and bowed to Byakuya as Mores dictated was proper for a Priestess to acknowledge one of his position. She then turned her attention to Rukia and held out her hands in formal greeting. Though her face was not unkind, emotion was held in reserve for the significance of what was to take place. Rukia extended her hands to meet the old woman's and waited for her cue to recite the family's ritual dialogue.

"Child of the Kuchiki Clan, on this day of the Vernal Equinox, you have been granted rights at this sacred altar to obtain that power which inhabits your Soul."

"I, Kuchiki Rukia, child of the Kuchiki Clan, accept all my Soul has to offer. I embrace that which is mine and acknowledge my truest being."

The priestess continued with her portion of the ritual, reciting the virtues of being born a Winter Child and the celebration that is the Vernal Equinox; how this was a time for new beginnings and hope. Rukia took this time to observe the priestess. She was an old and grizzled woman, who had obviously seen many a decade of sow and harvest. Her traditional attire started a brilliant cobalt blue darkening to midnight at the hems, with the phases of the moon embroidered along the bottom. With a slight nod, the priestess then withdrew her hands and made her way back towards the opening with Rukia following behind. Rukia dared a small glance over her shoulder as she made her way forward. Some guests exhibited genuine curiosity, but the majority simply looked bored. Byakuya stood still as marble, no emotion displayed for the world to witness.

She turned back towards the priestess who had come to a halt before the opening.

"Winter Child, Equinox divined, your Soul awaits you."

"I accept that which I will receive."

With the last words properly said, Rukia parted the hanging silks and entered the shrine. Immediately inside she stopped to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. Unseen from the outside, the roof of the shrine was covered by stretched cloth allowing warm light to gently seep in, with a dozen evenly spaced openings. As the sun was almost directly overhead, the beams of light shining through resembled a clock face upon the shrine floor.

She made her way to the center where the square stone altar rose bare and unassuming, and stood before the side identifying the spring equinox. "Here goes nothing." she murmured. Slowly, Rukia placed her hands upon the altar, closed her eyes, and started to meditate as she had practiced for the past months.

For a while nothing happened, and Rukia wondered if she had somehow made a mistake. _"Am I at the correct side? Did I mix up the symbols? Shit, maybe I chose the wrong equinox!"_ Suddenly, Rukia felt herself being dragged down into her own mind, and into the blackness she fell.

And fell.

And fell.

She lost all sense of time as she continued to fall deeper. How long had she been falling? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? She had read in books that the senses could be affected, but this unknown sensation was so wholly foreign that in her confusion all she could do was cloak herself in the first emotion she found, anger. And still in her anger she fell.

And fell.

Before Rukia could gather her thoughts, an overwhelming force of thunder and howling freezing winds came blasting past her. Letting loose a terrified scream no one could hear, she was violently flung back into her own body. Her violet eyes flew open with a startled gasp. _"I'm here! I'm still here. I wasn't gone. I'm back."_ She tried to catch her breath. Tried to steady her pounding heart. Her mind was a jumbled mess for several seconds before she realized what had happened. She was still at the altar. Her hands placed on cool stone. She had performed the Divination Ceremony. She could now access her powers.

Heart in her throat, she looked down at her arms. There! There were her bands of power! Glowing brightly against her pale skin they started on her palms and extended past her wrists, and…to her elbows? No, past her elbows! The went halfway to her shoulders! The bands could almost be mistaken for intricate tattoos had they not been glowing. In their current unsealed state, they were a symbol of her strength for the world to acknowledge. This was more than she could have hoped for, an average level of power ended just before the elbow; hers went nearly up her bicep. And this was only the first ceremony, she still had her Age of Majority Ceremony in five years! _"Take that snotty elders. With this, I won't drag the clan's reputation down, and I know I can make Byakuya proud."_ She thought with a satisfied smirk.

She was so excited to show her brother her new-found power that _she almost missed one small detail._

 _"I can't wait for Byakuya to see, maybe he'll actually have a reaction and prove he's human. They even look like his!"_ she grinned. " _Wait a minute, they look like his? That can't be right, they should be a pure-as-the-driven-snow white. Aren't they? No, oh no no no no no!"_

To her horror, staring her straight in the face were not marks of brilliant _white_ power, but _pale purple_ extending up both arms. Royal Purple. She had a Royal Soul.


End file.
